


how are you feeling?

by numbika



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: The light that was filling the room slowly seeped into Poe's mind, chasing away his dreams. He still felt the hit he received to the back of his head and the roughness of the ground beneath his palm, yet waking up, his fingers touched only the softness of the blanket. There was a dull pang of pain in his side as he tried to take a deep breath. That was the moment he realized he was no longer on Oosalon."Morning, Commander."
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	how are you feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> Story based on this prompt: https://rocknmeme.tumblr.com/post/185230220654/hurt-sentence-starters-blood-broken-bone

The light that was filling the room slowly seeped into Poe's mind, chasing away his dreams. He still felt the hit he received to the back of his head and the roughness of the ground beneath his palm, yet waking up, his fingers touched only the softness of the blanket. There was a dull pang of pain in his side as he tried to take a deep breath. That was the moment he realized he was no longer on Oosalon.

"Morning, Commander."

Poe blinked a few times, waiting for the room to stop spinning in front of his eyes. When it finally did, he glanced to the source of the voice next to his bed.

'''ning? " It took some more time for him to focus properly on things, but he could recognize Finn's voice any time. "What happened? Were we successful?"

"Yeah, we got the blueprints, though **you were out for a few days. How are you feeling?** "

"Like someone who was ran over by herd of a tauntun." He swallowed hard and tried to get a clearer look of the room once again.

He was at one of the bases medical rooms. He already had the opportunity to visit a few times, so he easily recognized it. Machines lined the gray walls, monitoring his life sings, and a medical-droid was waiting patiently in the corner. His eyes finally settled on Finn, who was watching him carefully. He was also wounded in the fight. A deeper cut ran down his left eyebrow and a small bruise marked his chin.

"You got a pretty serious head injury, for a moment we thought ..." Finn pulled his chair closer but did not continue.

"Yes? What happened? How are the others?" Poe slowly pushed himself up on the bed but had to close his eyes as the room started swirl around him once again. "Where's BB-8?"

"With the General. He almost ran out of energy, he didn’t want to move away from you. The others are alive; I think you managed piss of the General."

"But are they all right?" Poe squinted as he felt Finn sitting down on the edge of his bed. Just on the edge of his awareness he felt him touching his hand.

"Yes, but you should worry about yourself now, Commander."

"Is that supposed to be an order?" He looked up with a faint smile and moved his fingers very slightly on the man's hand.

"No," Finn slowly shook his head and they looked at each other in silence for a few moments.

What happened on the planet was slowly coming back to him little by little. He still needed time to recall the details however, the picture of them standing disarmed and the stormtrooper lifting his blaster at Rose was perfectly clear. For a few moments he could feel himself jumping at the enemy and falling over the edge of the rock. His body moved instantaneously, he wasn't even fully aware of what he was doing, besides that he wanted to save them. For a few seconds he could even recall the roll. He probably hit his head then, because everything else was blank.

He took a deep breath and rubbed his face.

"I probably look horrible too, but certainly not as bad as you." He received only a snort in response, but he smiled gently. "How long ago was the last time you slept properly? You should probably eat something too."

"I said half a minute ago that you should worry about yourself."

Poe slowly shuffled around under the blanket, giving his numb muscles some exercise. "I do," he muttered, still slightly dazed from the long sleep. "I'm just focusing on what's important to me first."

The room was filled with embarrassed silence, but it couldn’t linger too long. The door opened and BB-8 rolled in with a loud beeping sound. Poe groaned softly at the sudden noises, but looked down at him with a grateful smile.

"I'm happy to see you too, BB-8."

The droid rolled around in the room, then stopped at the point where he could best examine his owner. He scanned his face and noted the tiny cuts and bruises. Even BB-8 was sure that Poe looked much healthier, and he shared this opinion with the other occupants in the room.

"Hmm? Well, maybe my beauty is slightly tarnished bat that’s all. " Finn snorted again, but remained silent. "But I really feel better, don't worry." Poe reached down to touch the droid's head as it rolled closer to him.

"You gave us all quiet a scare, Poe."

"Ma'am?" Finn jumped up to attention from the edge of the bed.

"General?" He tried to sit up, but his body failed him and he just dropped back on his pillow.

"Don't get jumpy on me, you had a serious head injury, and two cracked ribs on top of that."

"Aye-aye, general."

"I'm glad you woke up, the rest of us were worried. BB-8 kept all the droids with word and obsessively followed the progress of your recovery."

"He has always been a very dedicated little droid." Poe smiled, resting his hand on the droid's head, who stopped next to the bed with a small chirp.

A few moments later General Organa stepped beside the little droid and looked up and down the pilot's body, which was still hidden under the white blanket. She sighed and shook her head. "I would say something, but you two remind me of my brother and R2D2. They were just as close."

"Thank you."

"But next time please don’t play the hero, the Resistance needs its commander." Leia's voice became somber, and for the first time there was worry in it mixing with her usual seriousness.

"But the map," Poe paused as the General slowly shook her head.

"The map wouldn’t worth it if I had to lose my best pilot to get it."

Poe breathed slowly, rubbing his face tying to ignore his throbbing head. "I'm sorry. Really." Then, after glancing at Finn, who was rolling his eyes, he repeated it with a more serious tone. "I'm sorry."

"Well, you're in good hands now, and you can finally keep an eye on BB-8, I'll come back later, Poe. In the meantime, try to have some rest. Consider it an order."

"Yes, general." Poe gave her a grateful smile. "And thank you for watching over BB-8 in my absence."

"Don’t mention it, it was quiet nice. Reminded me of the old days." The look in General Organa's eyes softened and after a small nod, she left the room with a small smile on her face.

Finn's and Poe's eyes met, but the first one to say something was BB-8. The little droids beep filled the room.

"Yeah?" Poe chuckled softly. "Well then, you can spend more time with the General when I'm home."

BB-8 tilted happily back and forth as Finn sat back on the edge of the bed.

"As you can see, we were not bored even after we got back."

"I'm sorry, I made you worried." He gently touched Finn's hand and felt his face flush with red from even such a small touch. "But it's worth it, now we can certainly make that sabotage mission on the First Order."

" _We_ can?"

"A few days and I'll be back in shape." Poe could even squeeze a wink out of himself before his headache came back. "Ouch...Let's say, maybe, three, I can't stay put locked up in here for much longer anyway."

Finn chuckled and it made his heart pound much harder. Heat flushed his face as he felt Finn's lips touching his forehead.

"Huh?" He remained silent as he looked up in surprise, blinking. Even BB-8 nodded his head and commented with a little beep.

"Not now, buddy." Poe didn't turn his eyes away from Finn, who was equally embarrassed. "Hey," Poe cleared his throat sliding down a little in the bed.

"Hey?"

He adjusted the blanket on himself, but placed his hand on Finns once again, who looked down with an embarrassed smile. "I don't know."

"I see, what if I bring some food and then catch up on what happened?"

"Sounds lovely." He slowly stroked his hand and couldn't suppress his own smile.

"Great."

"Yes." Poe closed his eyes and moved a little, making some space, as he felt Finn lie down beside him.

"I will be leaving momentarily."

"Uhum." Half asleep he reached out and intertwined his fingers with his, before succumbing to sleep.

BB-8 rolled closer to the bed and in his own way, watched over them.


End file.
